Stolen Youth
by heaven-hell-earth
Summary: She was dubbed insane by the world.They hate her because her 'father' was Boris,and she loves him.Now they have her locked up in a nut house.Old memories come back as she tries to escape. Will she be broken before she finds her family again?Only time know
1. Locked Up

Stolen Youth

Okay, another story. Yay! Anyway, onward!

ME NO OWN BEYBLADE

* * *

Dear Diary,

My therapist told me to write in you. I don't know why. I really don't. She wants me to trust you and tell you all of my darkest secrets. She really does. Don't ask me why, please don't. All I want to do is to write in you, to tell my story. I know you won't judge me. But still. I need to know that at least someone who isn't in my head cares for me. All I have left are my memories. Jennie, Brei, and, Anjela are gone. Stupid foster homes. Only a fews years until I can try to get them back. My babies. Master trusted me with them, but I failed him as well as them.

Kali

The redhead set her pencil down before leaning back into her seat. She was all alone in the small, white room. They had deemed her slightly insane. All they gave her was that dull pencil and that stupid leather bound book.

There was nothing else. Bed with no covers, chair and table nailed into floor, bars and glass doors keeping her hidden inside. Blank. White. She was sure to go mad. There was nothing and no one to keep her sane. Nothing to talk to. Even Master hadn't been so harsh when trying to break her. He had done it easily. Master was Father. They went hand in hand, so it just simple.

Purple eyes glared at nothing as she stayed still in her wooden chair. The police would come to question her about Master again. But she would never comply. She still had hope in Master, that he would come for her. Sooner or later.

Her ears twitched as the sound of clicking came to her ears. _So. They have come. _She thought but didn't move. If she was going down, they were coming with her. Every-freaking-one.


	2. Screaming Guns

Stolen Youth

Thank you to Black Zodiac and Smiffyizdabest for reviewing! So totally! Onward!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

"Tell us about Boris." A short yet lean police officer asked. He was behind the bars and in front of the glass. His sandy hair was cut military style and his brown eyes stared right at Kali. The red haired girl didn't move, she didn't even flinch. She kept her stone grey eyes trained on the white walls, somehow entertaining herself.

"Please?" A barely visible smirk was grew on her face. Poor cop. He had resorted to begging.

Kali stood up before crossing over to lean on the bars. Her face was only inches from his. "Will I get out sooner, Officer Samuel?" She purred while pushing herself closer. Her nose was only centimeters away from his own, breath ghosting over his face. He gulped before backing away, a blush very evident on his.

_Damn. I've chased him off…again. _Kali thought as she retreated back to her seat as the cop all but ran out the glass doors. The diary was the only interesting thing in the room. The blue leather was calling out to her, so she listened. There wasn't anything else to do, anyway.

Dear Diary,

Hello, again. I want to tell you about my life. Will you listen to a poor girl's memories? I hope, or then all hope shall be lost. Important note, when it comes to my family, I have very good memory. Here we go.

I was sitting with my team in the large meeting room. All the girls were in the underground room. Boris stood on the stage with guards blocking all of the exits. Every single eye was trained on the older man.

"Kali, bring up Team One." He told me. I did exactly what he wanted, and I brought up the weakest team. From there, he had them kneel in front of him as I stood to the side. My eyes caught the glint of something in his hand, but I couldn't see from where I was. I looked right at Brie, and she nodded. Her eyes darted about until she found one of the many mirrors and jerked her head that way. My eyes glanced up and I froze when I saw the gun.

Master knew I knew, and all he did was smile before pulling the killing device out fully and blasting a hole in each of the member's heads. Blood splattered everywhere, but really coated me, making it look like some of my hair had fallen out.

And the torment continued. Each team was brought up, forced to kneel, and then killed. It wasn't long before I was fully covered in blood and only my team was left. We all moved forward and kneeled in front of Master. When we'd joined, we had pledged our allegiance to him. Whatever he wanted to do to us, we would let him.

At his feet, I had bowed my head. I didn't want to look into the goggles he wore. But, he lifted my chin so I was forced to watch him. I could feel Anjela and Jennie tense up as Master wiped the blood on my face away with his thumb. If I close my eyes, I can still the warmth his hand gave me.

"I was forced to kill all of them. I must kill you four, but you are my favorites. So I command you to run and to win tournaments so I can find you when you are needed. Kali, I trust you to keep them safe."

I nodded. "They shall be safe, Master. We shall run away and never return until needed." I whispered while getting to my feet. The others followed suit before we walked over to an escape hatch. As we jumped down into the dark tunnel, I realized that we had nothing but the clothes on our back and the beyblades in our pockets.

When we were forced into darkness, we traveled in silence, letting the sound from above guide us. The earth was damp and smelt like rain, but it felt like home. After running after sound for what seemed like hours, I had to carry Jennie because she tripped and hurt her ankle. Anjela soon had to be carried by Brie since she was no older than five at the time.

The sound left us, making us travel in the dark as blind as bats. It took us two days to make it out. We had no food, water, clothing, money. Nothing. All we had were each other and our mission to complete. Somehow, we had to compete, win, and move on. No sponsors, no transportation. We had to make it on our own, and that confused the younger ones. Brie understood because she was trained to take over leadership if I weren't fit to lead.

Since Russia was close to Germany, and the next tournament was there, that was the we began to he--

She dropped her pencil and slammed the book shut as the glass doors began to open. It was the boss, the head honcho, the big cheese. And the only reason he would come down was if it was important. Really important. There wasn't any reason for him to leave that big, comfy chair of his to visit a bunch lunatics.

"Miss Kali, you better be on your best behavior tomorrow. If you do as the police say, you'll be able to see your friends." The large, pudgy man said, hiding behind mounds of fat that he claimed was his face.

Kali rose her hands in surrender. "You got me…" She whispered out loud while smiling on the inside. There was a reason she was able to survive with three other kids to take care of while traveling on foot. She was the Master of Deception. Queen of Tricks. They could punish her any way possible, but she would_ die_ before saying anything bad about Boris.

_Ready your fists, for I'm about to run. Lift your guns cause I'm gonna fight to the death. You'll never catch me. Not until I catch that bullet as I sprint to that fence. Not until the fat man screams. And trust me, you'll be screaming._


	3. Rapunzel's Insanity

Stolen Youth

Hey peeps! I would have updated yesterday, but Fanfiction wasn't working on my computer, so I'm updating right before my next class starts. I hope this doesn't have as many mistakes... again…

* * *

"Did he ever abuse you?"

"Never."

"Did he ever try and starve you?"

"I never wanted to eat."

"Why?"

"I never liked eating because it would just hinder you in battle."

"Doesn't food give you energy?"

"My stomach can eat my muscles for all I care. I don't eat unless I have a day off."

"Did he keep you underground all the time?"

"No. I went above ground often."

"Do you love Boris?"

"…"

"I asked a question."

"…My personal life is none of your business."

"Fine. You won't see your friends."

"What type of answer do you want?"

"What?"

"Do you want what you want to hear or what I have to hear?"

"Yours."

"Your call. I love him more than you understand."

"Why?"

"The matters of the heart are tricky things."

"I asked a question."

"Time for you too leave. Time for my meds. I need them, unless you want me to have a meltdown?"

"I'll be back." The officer left as Kali sighed. She had just endured an hour of those pointless questions. If they were going to mess with her head, at least come up with more diverse and interesting ones.

She leaned back into her chair as a man in all white walked into her cell slowly. She was known as a loose cannon if she didn't get her medicine on time. And they were late. Very late. She could feel it. The power and rage she had tried so hard to hide all her life bubbling up and getting ready to burst. The only reason she hadn't exploded years ago was because she was constantly active. Now, they rarely took her outside of the tiny cell, which just made everything worse. But would they ever listen to mad woman instead of their professionals? Nope.

Now. There wasn't anything wrong with her, just a little aggressive at times. Actually, all the time. But to survival meant that you have to get mean. You have to fight for your right to live, otherwise you'll be the next one laying all bloodied in the back of an alley. It was a dog-eat-dog world out there, and she was the one feasting.

"Are you ready?" Asked an unstable voice. Tsk tsk tsk. Never send a newbie in to give medicine to a crazy. You might scar them for life.

Kali put her hands behind her chair and lifted her legs so they touched the bottom of the chair. She kept silent while looking forward with a dazed look on her face. Yes. It was hard to pretend to be in daze while being very aware of her surroundings. But she had to. If not, she might attack the poor boy. And that would mean she would never see her babies. So she had to be good, even if it made her pride go down the drain. Besides, if she was good, they would take her out more, and that meant that she would have more chances at escaping.

And she wasn't really convinced that a couple of pens, a few plastic forks, and some plastic knives were helpful. What she really needed was a gun, several bullets, and a good kitchen knife. She could work wonders with that.

She never noticed when the pills were shoved into her mouth and her airways closed; making her swallow. The forced daze suddenly broke as the glass door found its way closed. Her eyes blinked a few times as her arm twitched. She hated the feeling of her emotions being forced down. Bottling things up meant hell for those few close to the explosion. Like putting mentos in a coke bottle. Boom!

All she wanted to do was pounce on something and beat it, or maybe rip it up, just for the exercise. These 'professional scientists who know what's going on in people's heads' were forcing her to become he insane person they expected her to be. Or maybe they did know she's sane, but they wanted to create the opposite for the review boards. No. They weren't that smart. Otherwise, they wouldn't have locked her up for loving her father figure.

"Visitors." A guard said before opening the glass doors. He was her only 'friend'. He was the only human who knew all of her secrets. Strange, since he could sell her out, but she had felt something when they'd first met. Hence the reason why she stayed up late at night just to catch him and talk to him. Besides, he seemed to understand her and she needed contact desperately.

Three girls walked in, each wearing a different expression. Brie's was a scowl. The seventeen year old girl wore her silver hair in a simple ponytail and all black clothes. Anjela was only ten, so she wore a huge smile on her face, a cute flower print dress, and blonde hair in soft curls. Jennie was had just turned twelve and had a knack for combining things. Therefore she wore a smirk that was complemented by a bright yellow dress over black jeans and black hair made more edgy with ice blue streaks and loose.

"You look like shit, and here we came all the way over here all nicely dressed." Brie was overly sarcastic, if anything. But her scowl had turned into a small smile at the way Kali was dressed. A baggy white top that hung down to her knees, snug white pants, and no shoes. Her red hair tangled, bags under eyes, and her cheeks hallow. It was obvious that she wasn't eating. Old habits died hard.

"I missed you. All of you." Kali took the few unsteady steps to the bars before grasping on so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Don't leave me here. I'm bound to go crazy. Please." Her voice was beginning to grow weak from the lack of nutrition and Brie could see the spark that had kept Kali alive was slowly fading.

"That's only what they want you to do!" Jennie scoffed, putting her hand on her hip. "Stay strong, you've gone through worse than this. You even looked worse."

"Mama. You can do this. Keep your goal in mind…me!" Anjela whined, eyes pleading. This got a laugh from her three elders.

"But really," the silver haired blader touched her friend's hand. "Don't lose hope. You were going to go crazy from the memories, this just jump started it." Kali's depressive look made her reconsider her word choice. "I mean, none of us were sane to start with. Anjela and Jennie are the lucky ones. Getting to start over and all while we have to go through hell. Did you know that every crime that happens in my area, I get blamed?"

Kali knew that Brie was trying to lighten things up, so she gave a small smile before sinking to the floor from exhaustion. She wouldn't eat until they let her exercise. That was her golden rule, the one she had followed her entire life. "I can see that. You don't exactly look kid friendly." A scowl, once again, was planted on Brie's face.

Jennie snorted before grabbing the bars and pushing herself as close as she could. She sniffed the air before smiling slightly. "You're drugged." She stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And to them, it was. It was interesting to know that Jennie hadn't lost her touch at finding drugs. That would come in handy, sooner or later.

"Homicidal urges?" Anjela asked with such a sweet and innocent tone that she could have been asking someone what the weather was like. Kali nodded, only wanting to sleep. Her eyes started drifting closed until she felt a brutal poke to her back.

Jennie just pouted before turning her back away. "We aren't allowed to come everyday, so please stay awake." The redhead just snorted before holding her hand toward Brie. She kinda glared at the silver haired girl for a few seconds before saying something that seemed out of the blue.

"Skies are purple with pink polka dots." Her face was blank like she was stuck in school learning about something she already knew.

"Lemon drops are my favorite." Brie sighed as she also sunk to the floor, causing the two girls to sit across from one another.

"I love lollipops. May I have one?"

"Only if the crow comes home." Brie reached her hand between the bars. Kali grasped it and they both began shaking hands, making it look totally normal. The only reason they even bothered with that was because of the cameras watching the visitors. The one thing the cameras missed was that forty bucks and a note were passed through their hands. Kali, unnoticed, slipped her hand into her shirt to hide her prizes in her bra. She knew how these cameras worked, they only came on when other people came into her cell and they only watched the visitors, making her a fly on the wall.

The random sentences? They meant nothing. They were only complicated passwords to make sure who was who. Every word, sentence, and or phrase was committed to memory, and whoever started would be the one deciding on what the other should say. It was helpful when they were traveling since so many people were after them, for various reasons though.

The guard entered again before giving a simple smile. "You three must leave now. Kali needs her rest." The three girls nodded before waving and walking out. A sigh came out from Kali's mouth as she crawled back to her seat. With effort, she pulled herself up onto chair and leaned on the desk. She didn't move a muscle for five minutes, looking like she'd fallen asleep. Then, her hand twitched before grabbing the pencil and notebook. She might as well write, seeing as she might not have enough strength later.

Dear Diary,

I didn't finish my last entry, seeing as I was rudely interrupted by a stupid blob of fat. Oh well. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, tournaments.

Well, the German Tournament was our first stop. It took us a week to get there, and I can still feel the ache in my feet if I use them too much. Before I could even think of bringing them there, I had to steal some clothes for myself, seeing as I was covered in rotting blood and attracting flies.

And then we started out. Brie and I did most of the work since we were the oldest and strongest. Sure, Jennie was strong, but she couldn't run for five hours plus everyday at a steady pace. She ran for about two and Anjela half an hour. We didn't want to push them, considering they were only five and seven.

After a week, we were all smelly and dirty. I could kill flies with the way I reeked, the others no better. Since we had decided on a place close to the stadium, we were able to 'relax'. I had the girls wash themselves and the clothes in the nearby stream at the same time in the middle of the day. Yes, someone could find us but I wanted everything to dry by nightfall. I had a job to do after night fell, so I wanted to make sure all of our human needed have been taken care of. That included Anjela, and Brie hiding in the background, stealing food while using her innocence card and Jennie and I gathering plants and twigs and weaving them together into mats.

I still feel dirty after that night. No amount of soap and water can get rid of that…feeling. I lost my virginity that night. Not with someone I liked, but still willingly. It's true that you never forget your first time, but it was still for a good cause. We needed cloaks, sturdy ones that would let you travel and they wouldn't look dirty for awhile. So I sold myself to the tailor so he would make me such items. He even, which still haunts me to this day, said he would personalize them since I did _such _a good job. Ack! I just want to scream and cry and curse because I was so stupid. I sold myself to a man just to get cloaks! But they were helpful. People could only see our hands, maybe our faces, so we didn't have to clean all of our clothing to perfection.

Back to the tournament, we won. Nothing special, just the small fact that I _somehow _had to get us overseas to America. Fun, right? Only that way we could go to the Championships, which we needed to do.

Good thing, we had two months to get there since there were other, smaller tournaments in between. Bad thing, I ended up screaming in agony with tears of joy...Fun. I swear that nothing more exciting had ever happened expect for everything. Those experiments that we tested both helped and harmed. Ugh.

I'm really sleepy right now, so no more about me for awhile. Next time, I want to learn about you. Wait…did I just ask that to a book? God, life hates me with a passion…

Kali

She closed the book before crawling over to her and flopping down. As the springy mattress had her bouncing up and down, she snuck the the note and money into a small hole the bed. No one noticed, nor would they ever. Even if Rapunzel was stuck in her castle, they forgot about her hair, and in Kali's case, her mind.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your golden locks, for no man can resist the temptation if subjected long enough._


	4. Birds of Freedom

Stolen Youth

Hi peoples! So…here's another chapter! Man, I think I write these kinda fast. Then again, they aren't very long… Whatever… Onward!

* * *

Nothing moved, and that's what worried Jason. Now, Jason was the guard for Kali's floor. It was a boring job and he got a good amount of money. All he had to do was watch people go crazy in their cells. The only reason he didn't quit was because of Kali. She was the one interesting thing about this job. He had no idea why she was in there, seeing as she was intelligent. It was only a few days before she told him her life story. That girl could write several novels on her life and she was only eighteen.

While in her ten-by-ten cell, Kali could be seen constantly pacing and talking out loud. She said that it was a great way to exercise if you couldn't go outside. It never made him wonder about her sanity, only her life. It was obvious that she hadn't told him something, but he didn't care. He was just happy for some excitement. He would apply for a raise and start the job of transporting 'clients' from place to place, except for that part where most of these woman were violent and would attack at any chance. Nope. Walking up and down hallways was way more sane.

When Kali didn't move, it made him think that she was right. She hadn't eaten for a week. She had been here for five days, given the diary on the sixth day, and friends on the seventh. Today was the eighth day, and Kali didn't even bat an eyelash when he came to stand before her room. Blank, grey eyes started up at the ceiling as she laid on the bed. In her hand was the blue notebook. Earlier that day the therapist tried to take the book away from Kali's hands, but the dazed redhead would have none of it. She kept her hands clenched onto the book as if it was her life. Then again, it probably was.

The guard side as she continued on. He was so going to talk to his Boss about getting Kali outside. They weren't allowed the be the cause of death of someone. They had to protect at all costs…

* * *

Kali's mouth twitched slightly as Jason passed again. It was hard for her to just lay down, but extreme measures had to be taken to survive in this life. Behind those blank eyes were gears turning. She was planning everything she needed. The first thing she needed was an ally who wasn't close to her. Meaning she couldn't chose a woman, but a man. The male and female divisions were only separated by a chain-link fence.

The pain! She needed to move, to scream, to beg, to cry. This was her past all over again, only she was older. Her parents locked her up in closets with no food. They tied her hands and feet together so they could laugh at her as she drank from a bowl like a dog. So she had always just lain there, hoping, wishing that this all was a dream.

Sadly, it wasn't. And the scars it left were both physical and mental. That was why she could never fail Boris, for he was the only one who cared, the only one who wanted to help. He was her savior, her Jesus. She would die a thousand times if it would make him happy. If there was any way to repay the debt she was in, she would do it gladly. For he had freed her body, and after body follows mind.

And on that bed, she only twitched, halting the urge to run with her mind. The temptation was too great for any man to resist, it just had to be the right man. That man? Jason. He cared about her, and Kali was willing to use the information any way possible. Even if it meant hurting him in some way, but the benefit outweighed the options. She would be free, and his feelings didn't matter…much. In some strange way, she had come to like him. He was sweet and understanding and interesting and she could probably go on for awhile. He was like the brother she'd never have, so it all worked out in the end.

Talking, ah, the sweet sound of voices. And look! Jason was switching places with another. Give it a second…BAM! She could hear a whirling sound that she knew so well. The camera was turning on and moving to look at her. And all she had to do was lay still, but eyes watching made her want to scream. The past was too painful, but did anyone care? Nope. All they wanted was the money the government gave them to keep an 'awful villain' away from the innocents. But she was an innocent! She should be protected!

Kali gave a small twitch when she heard the glass door open. Did time really pass that fast? Did she miss something? Oh! That smell. Glorious food! The one thing she wants but cannot have. Unless they promise her freedom from this tiny cell. She was sure to go mad, it _has _happened before. Good person gets put into cell, good person not let out, good person turns insane. Even children can figure that out, why can't grown men with degrees? Because they can't do the small stuff. Never in a million years.

But that food! It was calling out to her with a voice really similar to Jason's. Wait. That was Jason's voice. His words eluded her for a few moments before she actually tried to figure out what he was saying.

A whirling sound filled her ears as she struggled to hear Jason. Then it hit her, it was the camera turning on. She knew the sound fairly well, it was something she taught herself to watch for. All through her life cameras were that one problem that pissed her to the ends of the earth. The sound wasn't knew, so she let herself concentrate on the voice.

"Come. If you eat, you can go outside." His voice called into the deep void she called her mind. No. She couldn't let herself up. She could let this seem like a trick. Too find the perfect balance, she mustn't move too fast or they'll know it was a trick. Too slow and they would really think something was wrong with her. She must be both slow and fast or else she would never escape. Sure, she might be able to create another plan but she would be under tighter security. And Jason wouldn't guard her.

His voice. It's frantic. Okay. She could let some of her control go. A little twitch in one hand, a few movements in her foot. Wait. Aw…Relief. She clutched her diary hard before relaxing that hand. Then she fluttered her eyes for a few seconds. Sure, she had been blinking, but not this rapidly. Kali slowly pushed herself upward on the bed, feigning pain. Her labored breathing filled the room as one hand, hidden from that evil camera, felt around for the money hole. Her hand discreetly slid the money, a knife, and a pen into the back of her pants.

She was the queen of the bed. She hid everything there, and yet no one had found out yet. Then again, she had only been there for a week. But still, only she could rule her small kingdom. Oh god. She had gone off the deep end. Thinking about ruling a bed which no one else could do…She gave up. _Let my mind melt if it must yet let me be able to disappear from this hellhole. Let me die if I must yet let me run away from here before then. Let me become insane if it is the only way to make it out. I surrender, not to humans, but to myself. Let me die a free woman, even if the freedom was stolen._

Jason's face brightened at the sight of her sitting up and he quickly shuffled over before placing the food on her lap. Slowly, yet surely, she began to eat. Tingles ran up and down her spine, making her quietly squeak in delight. If she had been raised normally, she would never do that. But it was a reflex given to her by her parents. If she made sounds while eating, they would be nicer. They would think that she learned her lesson. If it wasn't for her parents, she wouldn't even be in this situation.

Food over with, Jason held his hand out to her. Wary of the cameras, she lightly placed her hand in his. He made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her hand go and giving her the chance to walk alone. Kali stumbled slowly after Jason, hands still grasping the diary close to her chest. She was interested in the many hallways, memorizing the way they were taking outside. It wasn't hard to break out of the cells, it was just the matter of timing and if you knew which way to go.

She gasped loudly when she stepped out into the light. Fresh air tempted her lungs for more and the sun burnt into her eyes. Yet, she was happy. She was glad to be out in the world again. Yes. She was still cut off from everyone else, but at least she could curl up on the ground, smell the grass, and laugh. Yes, she could and would laugh. She just hadn't had any reason and or time to do so.

Adrenaline pumped her up, giving her more energy. After Jason stopped, Kali continued onward. The guard was tempted to stay and keep watch on her, but the other, stronger guards could bring the wild child back if she was putting up a fight. Before he left, he noticed that she headed for the fence._ Probably to be alone_… was his thought.

Grey eyes scanned the area close to her as she backed up toward the fence. All of the guards, luckily, were playing cards and smoking. They didn't notice anything that was going on and only lifted their heads if a loud noise was made. That came as no surprise to Kali. Those poor fools thought that everyone was too doped up to do a thing. Which was kind of true, since you must be drugged to not try and escape. Everyone out in the field were just laying around, staring at random things while babbling.

Finally, her back met the cool metal of the fence. She hadn't seen, let alone touch the wondrous element in such a long time. Kali let herself sigh before turning around and looking at the male division. The guards were doing the exact same thing as the ones on her side, so the inmates were just walking around. They didn't seem quite as out of it as the girls on her side, but maybe that was just her.

What caught her attention was a group of boys, not much older than her, all standing in a circle not that far away from the fence. Kali slowly moved alone the fence toward them. There were five in all. There was the obvious leader, the one who was talking as the others listened.

That leader also had red hair, only a shade or two difference. His back was turned to her but the other inmates saw her. Those four boys watched her with wary yet curious eyes. Kali would stare too if she was them. So far, she was the only one not walking in circles while high off of meds. Her mouth turned upward as she pulled the plastic knife from her pants and aimed. With a quick, silent motion, she sent the knife sailing through the fence before it gently tapped the redhead's head. Quiet chuckles surrounded the six as the red turned around to face her with a glare. Kali only motioned him over.

"I need your help." Was what she stated once he was within whispering range.

"Why should I help you?"

A short pause before she continued. "I'll pay you if you can help get me out."

"How much?"

"I've got forty on me but another hundred hidden in my room." Yes. Kali was lying about all that other money, but Brie was going to bring more later.

"The name's Tala. You got yourself a deal." Since the fence was too small to shake hands, they ended up hooking pinkies.

"Kali. The other's?"

Tala explained that the blonde was Spencer, the dark purple haired one was Ian, the lighter Bryan, and that the dual was Kai. The began talking softly, mostly about plans and ways to escape, weapons, and why they were in that hellhole. The six soon found out they had a lot in common with one another, even if the guys were in their twenties.

First thing was that they all went to the abbey at some point in their lives. Second was that they weren't crazy, just different. And a bunch of other things like hobbies, reading materials, and such.

Kali froze as one of the guards blew a whistle. She quickly said bye before slowly walking off. Even from their point of view, she looked like all the drugged people, except for that small twinkle in her eyes that set her apart. Tala looked down to the twenty before handing it over to Kai who shoved it in one of his hidden pockets.

She was escorted to her room by a very large and mean looking guard. Yet she didn't care. Phase one was complete, too find a suitable partner in crime. Really, she had found five partners in crime. Jackpot.

As she thrown into her room, a smile made it on her face. She moved toward her desk with a hidden elegance. She wasn't afraid to show this side since all of the cameras were off.

Dear Diary,

I found my partners in crime today. We're going to meet in the same place every day we can. In between visits we are too gather as much information as possible about this place. I feel way too lazy to say anything on my past but I'll tell you a bit about how I found my bit-beast, considering I always have her with me.

So my bit-beast is Eeldra, an eel. After I left my parents and before I met Master, I would raid anything for food. One of the first places I broke into was a zoo at night. While wandering around in the dark, I slowly fell in love. Through a bunch of back ways, I found myself in the aquarium part. I didn't bother trying to find food in the shark tanks or ones with poisonous fish.

Then, I found a tank with a bunch of edible fish. I climbed onto a chair I had dragged over and leaned over the edge. I was only seven and I started too pull fish out and drop them on the floor. That's when pain went shooting up my arm.

I hadn't seen it, but a moray eel and swam up and nipped at my hand. Now, a nip is more like a snap and a bite could have crushed my hand into a million different pieces. So a nip was good, but it still hurt. Then I jumped off the chair, gathered up the few fish I got and raced back the way I came.

Later, I found that the nip had cause me too bleed so I wrapped it up. The next day when I took off the bandage, there was a bit-chip. I had no idea what it was for then, but I kept it since it looked valuable.

So yeah. The story of my bit-beast. And the thing about the tears of joy and the screams of agony… I was pregnant.

Kali

She closed the diary before bringing it to bed with her. She curled up nice and small while drifting off too sleep.

_It is always better to have one bird in hand then two in the bush. But I have eight cocks ready to fight all in my hand. I wonder how many cocks are hidden in that bush. Then again, they're more like hens. Now, too find out where the cage fight will begin…_


	5. Vegas Guns

Stolen Youth

So here is chapter five! Yay! Yeah. So…I have an horrible attempt a humor in here. At least I think I do… Just be warned. That and Kai's involved. Yep! Whenever you add him to humor, it has to be good! Or strange.

* * *

Kali sat staring at the food that was on the ground waiting to be eaten. No promise of the outside had been made to her, therefore she decided not to eat. One small, tiny drawback of the outside world was that her guard was replaced to that big, brutal looking one. That would mean that a 'jail break' would require her to not be inside. Jason would have let her go somehow, but now she would have to have the help that Tala could give her.

"Why aren't you eating?" The voice caused her to jerk her head up in surprise. The man was glaring daggers at her head, but she was used to that.

"Outside?" Kali forced herself to use the dopey voice she had heard others use. Her eyes were forced to be blank and devoid of everything except stupidity. Hard, but worth it.

"Only if you eat." She pretended to flinch at the tone of his voice before moving forward to eat. She didn't bother to bring the tray over to the table, which she would rather do, but ate on the floor. This easy and simple trick was too make sure people thought that she had no ability to think for herself on deep levels.

Once done, she looked up with hope filled eyes. Not that the look would work on him or anything, but it would add on as her character. The pretend Kali. The guard opened the doors, grabbed her arm, and dragged her down the hall. This time, a different set of halls were used. And these led past doors that would led towards the many parking lots.

But she showed no interest. She wasn't stupid, they were testing her. Trying to see if she would try to make a break for it. Instead, she followed the guard as if she was a lost puppy. Her right hand still had the diary in it. Kali wouldn't let that go for awhile, seeing as it held some of her deepest, darkest secrets.

When she had finally made it out of the Maze O Doom, the guard left to go and sit with the others and gossip. Sometimes, men act like such girls. All gathered together and hiding away while talking trash about other people. Tsk tsk tsk.

So they wouldn't think she was up too something, she began to run along the fences. The area in general was square, so she used the walls as her track. After awhile, the guards stopped watching her and went back to whatever they did best. But she kept on running. Once she finished three laps, she had begun to pass Kai, the first one to show up at their meeting spot. Too stay under the radar, harder then it looks, she slowed down. Yes, she had to run fifteen laps in all before getting into a walk, but the exercise felt great. Exercise makes endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people don't go crazy. They just don't.

Kai was just standing there, watching with a raised eyebrow. Ian and Spencer were there as well, but it didn't matter to her. She was just glad to see people who didn't have their intelligence sucked away.

"They watch me closely, sorry." Kali whispered while leaning on the fence, the cold metal a relief on her sweating body. "Anyone know how to get a gun?" Straightforward was the way she worked. No pleasantries when there's work to be done, not until she was free.

"The day of, I could get some by knocking out the guards." Spencer stated. No one questioned him, considering that he could probably rip them apart while knocking down a brick wall. And Kali was quite keen on keeping her head firmly attached to her body.

"I have one hidden in Kai's pants. He is_ big_ enough." Ian waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Kai looked proud, Kali blushed, and Spencer chuckled. "No really. I have a gun in his pants. Don't give me that look, Kali! Look! Take a look-see in Kai's pants!"

"Umm. As much as I would love too look down Kai's pants, I believe you." Kali mumbled as she ducked her head down. Her face was the same color as her hair, an embarrassing shade of red.

Kai smirked at her predicament before adding salt to the wound. "Don't think I'm always this big…" He kept a serious look on his face and tried to keep the laughter out of his voice as he thrust his hips forward and patted the visible lump in his pants. Spencer tired to choke laughter as Kali slid to the ground, blushing madly.

"Aw. Good times, good times." Ian sighed as he stuck a finger through a hole and touched Kali's shoulder, pretending to feel sorry for her.

"But I do have a gun." All laughter was gone as from his voice as Kai lifted the bottom of his sweatshirt. The sun made the bit of metal showing glow, a forbidden treasure.

"Hmm." Kali grunted as she slowly stood back up. "What happened to the others?"

"Off exploring. They seduced their guards, so all they have to do is ask and their outta there." Spencer said, glaring off at the depressing building.

"And they haven't left yet, why?"

"They didn't want to leave us behind." Ian smirked. "See? They luuuuve us!"

Kali nodded and the four stood in silence. Sure, she could be talking, but basking in quietness with others who aren't out to get her was so much more of a treat. Since she normally spent her time either talking to herself or her diary.

"I want to help them…" Kali suddenly stated. She didn't look at her allies, but at the other girls. There were some she had recognized from T.V. and others she thought she might have seen on the streets. She did travel all over the world for almost five years.

"Who? The dopes walking in circles?" Ian chuckled. Yes, some were walking in circles. But that's because some were so off the deep end, they were still on the shallow side.

"Yes, them. I'm exactly like them in a way. Stuck in a place all drugged up. They can't be that bad."

"Kali…Suicidal, homicidal, depressed, overly aggressive, danger to the people around them. That's why most of these people are in here." Kai ticked off the reasons on his fingers as he said them.

"So? I've been all of those at least once. Does that mean I belong here? Does that mean I'm so unstable that I shouldn't even try getting out because I'll just be brought back in?"

"No. Unlike everyone else, you're smart. You shouldn't be in here because you have the mental capacity to handle your crazy urges." Kai argued.

"Fine! You win!" Kali threw her hands into the air. "For now…" She muttered in defeat.

Even though she knew everyone had heard her, they lapsed back into silence. Kali let her mind wander, something that she had just started doing again. She knew why her five new friends were stuck in jail. Ian went on a random rampage and killed five people while on a train. Tala went into such a depressed state he stopped eating and had to be hospitalized by forced. Bryan slit his wrists while he was high off of prescribed medicine that was meant to get rid of his depression. Kai lost it and started beating up his 'friends'. Spencer hadn't really done anything but since everyone else on his team had dived off the cliff of sanity, he and been forced here incase there was something wrong with his head.

But they weren't crazy. They would have been normal, but something in their past messed them up. She refused to believe that Boris was the cause of it, as they thought. Boris had always been good to her, he wasn't a bad person. He was smart and kind, he was the father she had always wanted. No matter what other people would say, Boris was the best person in the world and forever would be.

Kali began walking away from the fence when the guard group began to shift about more than she would like. Once a good distance away, she walked in circles. Around and around and around she went. The ground was the most interesting part. How it moved and yet stayed stationary. How at every angle you saw something different. Maybe this is why the other inmates did this. In the back of their heads, they knew that what was happening was wrong.

All of a sudden, an arm jerked her out of her circle time. Anger built up inside, willing her to beat the crap out of the guard. But the mind controlled the body, so it did not react to her simple whims and pleasures. The mind forced the body to relax and be dragged along. All the while Kali is simply watching from the outside. She does nothing yet everything. The mind was hers and the body was hers and yet she let them move as they please. She realized that she had a better chance of escaping if she let go of her control. But would she be able to find her back?

She didn't care. She would let herself be lost to the world if Master, if Father could be seen once more.

Once again, she was thrown into her cell, but there was another policeman there. At once, she spirit came flying at her body. Once again, Kali was in control, but that control meant she would still have to act dumb. Crazy. Insane.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am eating."

"Are you happy?"

"Being content is my aim in life."

"Do you love Boris?"

"I do not know any Boris, only Master."

"Do you love this…master?"

"I am his slave." _That's it Kali. Give everything yet nothing. Answer his questions blandly, with no feeling or emotion. Confuse him to buy more time. Yes Kali. You can do it. You're better, smarter than this bimbo._

"But do you love him?"

"Contentment is all I feel."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Murder is such a violent and dirty thing."_ And yet I practiced it a lot. Give and take. Give and take._

"Did master ever rape you? Molest you?"

"Why would he? I was only a child."_ Of course he never did that, idiot. I was one of his favorites. He wouldn't hurt me like that._

"But did he?"

"No."_ Watch it Kali… Don't bring in too much emotion. Keep him guessing. Don't ruin this._

"Did you ever have contact with the opposite gender? Besides him?"

"Yes, I did. I played with them all the time."_ Not really. All I did was watch the boys and I talked to adults. I was afraid of those older than me, though. Still am. Is that what you wanted to know?_

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Yes, plenty." _Let's see. There was me selling myself several times. Does that count?_

"What was the average length?"

"About…two months." _Don't stall! Then again, it's true. I was only active for a two months before taking a break and starting over again._

"Do you write in your diary?"

"Every day." _No shit, smarty. Anyone could have told you that one. Where did you grow up? Here?_

"Goodbye, Miss Ivitch."

"Farewell, Mister Sanderson." _Say hello to the idiots back home, would you?_

He left, she sat. With nothing to do, she pulled out a pencil and began to write.

Dear Diary,

I had an abortion. It killed me, and I had dreams about it for weeks. I figured it out while we were on our way to America.

I was able to get on a boat as a singer. I cut Brie's hair short, wrapped her budding breasts so they looked flat, and called her Brandon. She carried Anjela and Jennie in two bags with them curled as small as possible.

While on there, I noticed that my period stopped coming. The cruise was a month long, and me skipping had nothing to do with lack of food. I ate well and I hid scraps in my napkin, as did Brie, and we would give the food to the smaller ones.

Brie, since 'he' was my 'helper' had nothing to do all day, she spent the time reading. Strangely, she read about home abortions and how they could kill you. When I came to her with my problem, she told me she would take care of it once the trip was done.

Well, we were now in California and had to travel to Las Vegas, Nevada. When we started out, I was slower and my stomach larger. I had major mood swings and all I wanted to do was sleep and eat. Brie got mad at me, started cursing and kicking things. What surprised me was the fact that she kicked my stomach so hard, I felt cramps. I told her that and she only smiled, saying that I was going through early labor.

So there I was. No midwife in the middle of nowhere with Brie as the expert. Not that I don't trust her or anything, just the small fact that she's a sadist at times. And she was so enjoying me scream when I had to push, and push hard.

And all I got was a small embryo and a pile of creepy looking mush. We were immobile for that week, and then I had too push us hard just to get to Las Vegas in time. What really sucked was that I couldn't sleep there. It wasn't the noise that bothered me, but the fact that a drunk could come at anytime and take someone away. So I didn't sleep and let the others battle.

Yeah. Those two months were real fun. Now I feel like walking in more circles. Tell me, Diary. Am I going crazy? Should I stop trying? Or should I continue?

Kali

She placed the pencil down neatly before tearing out her first four entries, copying them back in, and eating the paper. She had decided that if anyone was going to read her diary, they might as well go through hell and back. Every line she switched from writing backwards to forwards. No one would get it, and she wrote in her most illegible legible writing.

_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. So what happens here stays here? Or what happens there stays there? Sayings lie, but they're so simple you just can't help be think they're true. _


	6. Tricky Witches

Stolen Youth

Hi people! So, I feel strangely happy even though I spent the last forty-eight hours awake while writing/researching this chapter! Yeah! Now I need some sleep, but I don't think all that caffeine I just drank is going to help… Oh well! Enjoy!

* * *

_Wait for it…Wait for it…Don't rush…Let them come to you…Sit still…Don't move…Show nothing and everything…No big productions…Just stare at that wall…Yes…That's it…You're doing good Kali…Don't weaken…_

She was just sitting on her bed, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. The therapist was trying to read her diary. Trying the operative word. The backwards-forwards chicken-scratch-cursive way she wrote could be overly confusing if not used to reading it. She didn't want to be hurt for the words that she had written about her past. They hated her, everyone, just because of how she lived. Tala and others somewhat understood because they had lived in the abbey, but even they didn't. No one but her team understood the love of her Father she harbored, the loyalty she kept even though he left her all alone.

The pain that those people had caused was irreversible, impossible to change. Physical scars were part of being hurt, but those could disappear with time. Emotional could never go away, though. They would stay and nag, continually hissing and snapping at the very edge of your head. They would kiss you and say sorry before attacking you time after time. They wouldn't stop, they never would.

That's what drove Kali to the edge. Some would say that she went insane before even going to the mental ward, others could say that with no place to run, she had too face her fears. Both sides were right, if you really, truly thought about. Only the insane could and would love a mass murderer willingly, only the mentally unfit could and would fight off death just so another's dream would come true, even if it meant their own demise.

Kali was that crazy, that mad, that strange. But that was what kept her alive. Her 'insanity' meant that she had to get free in order to see that Boris' dream was seen through till the very end. It meant that she would kill every person in her way just to make it out of that hellhole.

But something else controlled her as well. Love. Her unstoppable love for Brie, Jennie, and Anjela would get her out if insanity didn't work.

Brie wasn't just her best friend, second in command, partner in crime. The silver haired girl was also Kali's 'lover'. Through thick and thin, they had always been there for one another. Kali had had Androphobia, or a fear of men while Brie had Merinthophobia, the fear of being tied up. While in the abbey, they were surrounded by both. They helped each other through daily life and slowly their fears dimmed. After years of comforting, the two had rarely left the one another alone, but now they couldn't spend the day together, and it drove Kali off the deep end. No, there was nothing sexual about their relationship, but there was still something there, hidden behind the walls they had carefully constructed.

Jennie was like that annoying little sister Kali had never had, and she loved the preteen with all her heart. She had never had the chance to have a blood relative to love, so Jennie was the perfect one to pretend one with, considering that her real father _was _Boris. It made her more caring towards those she really trusted, something that was important.

Anjela was her cute little baby. For some reason, she was always able to trust the devious child. There was almost nothing that Kali wouldn't do for the small child. The redhead had grown up having to take care of the smaller one, and a mother daughter relationship had been born.

But all that happiness was now at stake. Not all doctors were stupid, sooner or later one would crack the code to her diary or figure out her escape plans. All one had to do was study her, day in and day out. Then all would become clear and all would come to an end. Depressing is what it was.

"Why do you write like this? Is it a foreign language?" The therapist asked.

"I was told to write like that. It's Russian." _Might as well lie, nothing better to do with my life these days._

"Will you translate it for me?"

"I mustn't. Master would become angry with me." _Why would I ever tell you? I like my secrets, thank you. _

"He would never know, he can't harm you here." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. It was like overly sweetened honey, thick, nasty tasting, and full of flies.

"I can never escape his grasp." _Because I want to be there. You wouldn't understand, so I'll never tell you. I'm taking this to the grave._

"Why are you so resistant? We're only trying to help."

_Lies. Damning lies. You want to help? Let me go. Never lock me up, or face the music. Believe me, I'll have you, and everyone else here, dancing for your lives. _"I'm only doing what I was taught to do. Eleven years of studies is hard to erase in only a few days."

"You've been here for ten days. Do you know what day it is in the outside world?"

_Well duh. That's important to may sanity. I need to remember what day it is or forever go insane. _"No. I don't. Would you care to tell me?" _Don't get so snappy! The more you have emotions, the tighter your leash._

"You need to be cut off from the outside world, so no. Only when you're willing to tell me about the diary."

"Okay. I feel faint, may I sleep?" _No diary for you, missy. And I do know the day. Tuesday. Ha, in your face._

"Yes, you may. Goodbye."

"Farewell," _Fare badly, more like it._

Kali flopped down onto the bed before uttering a small groan. Her stomach hurt because of all the food she had eaten. Yes, the meal size was slightly bigger than her fist, but she never really ate. She'd only eat if she could exercise, very normal for her. So that larger-than-fist portion had her stuffed.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out the finer details of escape. There was no way she could take out the big lug they called her guard long enough to run away. No way. Now, she could take out a woman quite easily. But a woman wasn't transporting her from place to place. Not unless…

She smiled, a true smile. She hadn't done that in years. Androphobia, the fear of men…the fear she wasn't able to quite get rid of but was able to suppress all the same. The screams, the muttering, the true fear that couldn't be denied. She remembered how to act, how to twist and turn her body. Memories…Sweet sweet memories. Closing her eyes, she could see everything. How she acted, the unrivaled fear.

Now…To fake that. To lie in the most complicated area. Show fear, aggression, and want all that the same time. To destroy all thoughts that she was lying, that she was untrue with one simple action. Ah. Deception, sweet, beautiful deception.

Her guard walked in and grabbed her wrist. At first she was slack, but she tensed seconds before screaming. A high-pitched noise that startled many people. She wiggled and struggled as she jumped from the bed, eyes pained. The first scream ended and the second began.

_Kick…Punch…Scream…Struggle…Mutter now…No more screaming…Act the same as you did before you got over your fear…You know how to…_

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I'm sorry…So sorry!" Kali gasped, losing herself in the moment. Old ghosts came back, forcing her to remember how she acted. Her breathing sped up and she began to sweat violently. She lost control, she let emotions, desires, and wants take over.

Words morphed together as she muttered, screamed, and begged. And all he did was drag her down hallways. Her mouth was as dry as cotton while dread formed in the pit of her stomach. She was going to die. She was going to die because she disappointed her father one too many times. But she didn't mean too! It was too hot out and the finish line so far away…how did he expect her to run faster than anyone else? She was small…weak…useless…

_Dead…dead…dead…dead…_She couldn't even process thought normally. She had always been proud of her self control, how could she let past demons attack so viscously? All of her thoughts were circled around the fact that she was too die. In normal circumstances, she would have given a swift kick to the groin and run like hell. But there was a small problem. She wasn't thinking. In fact, she was only panicking, causing her heart to pound against her chest.

And sweet relief. The hand was gone and a strong push forced Kali forward. With no need to be told twice, she sprinted as far away as she could. She ended up curled up in a ball in the corner the fence made.

Tala saw her and moved to stand beside her. He reached out toward her, only for her to whimper and move away. In the back of her head, Kali knew that she could trust Tala, but her body wasn't listening to her mind. Her body wanted too keep as much distance as possible, while her mind just wanted someone to hug her and tell her that she wasn't going crazy, even if the hug part was kinda hard to do.

"Tomorrow," She managed to groan before covering her ears and curling into a small ball. As the presence of man slowly receded, she relaxed. Kali leaned her head back against the fence as she closed her eyes. The extra sweat slowly dried as wetness reappeared in her mouth. Chapped lips were licked as she closed her eyes.

As Spencer pulled everyone away, her ears picked up random words he was whispering to the others. "Past…pain…fear…broken…escape…"

Then several female guards moved toward her. Like a lazy lion, she just stayed in her spot in the Savannah. Females she could deal with, they were kinder. Like her mother, who had only locked her away in closets instead of forcing her to run and work and accept beatings all of the time.

They touched her shoulder, but nothing happened. She was in a daze, but as all the doctors thought, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with medicine. Ha! A lifelong phobia couldn't go away in just one day of medicine. Silly doctors.

And she was plunged into darkness. A musky smell covered her nose, forcing her to breathe it in and out. Pain shot down her leg as something jabbed into it. Little dots swam before her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground. But she only feigned passing out fully. She was very much awake, for such a simple thing as drugs didn't work on her. Not after years of building up a slight immunity. And yet, she let herself fall limp and evened her breathing.

Dear Diary,

I love you. That and I'm going to leave you in this hellhole. Just so you can give hope to another wrongly accused child that is bright enough to find you and crack this code.

Silly therapist. She was reading my fake diary. Everything about me is in this one. So just wait, for a smart person will one day look through this mattress and find you. Until then, good luck.

If everything goes right tomorrow, I'll never see you again. So let me do a major summary so you and whoever finds this will know at least a small part of my pain.

All in all? We won four world championships, each time someone else on the team wins. During the tournaments, I didn't eat. The other three needed their strength to win, so bare minimum for me. While traveling, I ate the most because I carried the most, but it still wasn't that much.

The first three years, no one bothered us and we migrated from place to place with ease. The fourth year, questions were being asked. The police would chase us and we had to move faster. Finally, I couldn't take it. I broke down and Brie helped me back up. I killed the four officers that were chasing us that night. After my outburst, we disappeared off the face of the earth. We didn't go to any matches or tournaments. No one saw our faces on the streets.

And then we were caught. I had been singing that night, and the police must of thought that I was Kali, which I am. They followed me 'home' and dragged everyone off but me.

Me. I was eighteen, still am. This sent our lives to hell, the media lapping this story up as cats would, hungry for milk.

Brie, seventeen, Jennie, twelve, and Anjela, ten, were all sent to foster homes. Many people wanted Brie to be sent here also, but they all thought that I was the one to make her that way. Everyone thought that I made Brie angry, violent, uncontrollable, Jennie sarcastic, pessimistic, full of attitude, and Anjela devious, mischievous, and tricky. It was all my fault that I let them grow up to become whoever they wanted. 'Twas it also my fault that I wasn't made to be a mother when I came from the womb?

Anyway, if you, whoever next reads my diary and was able to decode it yourself, have wishes to find me, you better know some druggies on the streets. Just ask for the location of 'Strykers Point', and you'll find me there. That's if I don't die. If I do die, Brie, Anjela, or Jennie will help you bounce back after your lovely stay at this mental ward.

I would love to meet someone who has the intellect to make it out of there alive, if I make it out. And if this isn't found until a hundred years have passed, my 'children' will be taking care of my place, so don't worry. Strykers Point will live on only as long as people are able to have hope.

Okay, I think I've done enough ranting for now. I mean, I'll never see you again, diary, but I love you all the same. You saved my from insanity, if I wasn't able to vent, I would have killed myself with one of my pens.

I love you.

Kali

Trying to write while being carried over someone's shoulder while half in a bag was kind of hard for her, but she did it. And as she wrote, a lone tear slipped down her face. She was going to miss only her diary, and she could never bring it with her. The memories would be hard to contain if she had it, that and she should help someone, if able.

And as she was being placed on the floor, Kali slipped the small book into her pants and fell limp once again. She was ready too fight, and she wasn't backing down.

_Ding dong, the witch is dead. Which ole witch? The wicked witch. Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead! Ding dong, the bitch is gone. Which ole bitch? The tricky bitch. Ding dong, the tricky bitch is gone!_


	7. Escaping Roses

Stolen Youth

Hey people! One chapter left! So…This is the great escape from the hellhole. Be prepared, there's blood. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Everything was still, even the hunched over form on the bed. Little did they know, she was crying as she slipped the rolled up diary into a hole. Salt water fell from slightly red eyes as she covered all evidence.

She was letting herself have one last cry before escape, before she would ever return. Unless it was of pure free will, she was never going to see that room or the white halls or those horrible guards.

"Goodbye," Kali quickly dipped her head down to kiss the now invisible hole before wiping away her tears. The bars opened with a creaking sound. She wondered how she never noticed the noise as she she slipped from the bed.

A lanky woman grabbed Kali's wrists tightly before pushing her towards the outside. No struggle and she would only move in one direction until given the command not too. She was the perfect client. Until around men.

They were smart this time around, though. All of them stayed far away as she was transported to the large field.

And once outside, she grinned. Not that anyone saw, her head was bent forward and red hair was used as a curtain.

Discreetly, she looked over towards the group of five. All were tense and watching her, waiting for her to make the signal. And she nodded. In that one second, all hell broke loose.

She yanked violently with her hands at the same time her bare foot dug into the guard's stomach. With a gasp, she was let go. Kali grabbed the gun that had fallen to the ground and ran like hell.

On the male division, Tala's group all pulled out a weapon of some type. Kai and Ian were backing up toward freedom as they shot at all the blue-wearing men. Spencer broke some heads and took even more guns, tossing them at his comrades. Bryan and Tala were breaking the fence with quick and easy kicks, punches, and body slams.

It wasn't long until a decent sized hole was there and they ran through. The others dropped their jobs and also ran for freedom.

As Kali ran for freedom, she shot a guard that was about to shoot at Ian. Without the time, resources, or strength to break down the fence, she decided to climb it. Yes, her back was facing the onslaught of bullets, but she was safe. Grey eyes could see her friends shooting at anyone who got too close.

The black gun was clenched between teeth as the metal dug into her skin. Her hands and feet used to be strongly calloused, but the lack of use softened them up. There were small barbs that she hadn't seen till now, and they stuck her in all her weakest points. The bleak fence was now wearing war paint in an interesting shade of red. It wasn't blood red, but more of a rose red. You know, that pretty red rose you get from a lover? That color. Not blood, rose petals painted that fence.

A large crashing sound attacked her ears, but she didn't have the power to look down. Instead of caring, she quickly scrambled the rest of the way up before jumping all the way down to the ground. All eight feet. It was there she turned around and began to shoot.

_You see the closest four? Yes Kali, shoot them. Go!_

The inhuman sound of a gun and the very human sound of screams filled her ears, and a smile appeared. She fell in love, major love. Her hand had felt empty for so long, it rejoiced when the sleek, warm metal caressed her injured hand. Knowing that only one bullet was left, Kali wanted to make it worthwhile.

And there was her chance. Right above on the fence. A woman with a gun…a fully loaded gun.

Kali aimed and fired at the woman's right wrist, causing both her and the gun to fall to the ground. Feet ran for the gun and a hand snatched it up. The cold metal made her even more giddy, if possible. The idea of making the weapon hot with firepower turned her on in the most animalistic of ways.

Then, all that power was taken away. What she didn't count on was that there would be police sneaking up behind her. She was slammed into the ground and cuffs slapped on violently. The tight metal bruised and bit her skin.

The cold cement under her caused her strife. It scraped her chin, leaving a pool of blood and it was the reason of a possible fracture in her right arm. One thing the police didn't know? That pain gave her an adrenaline rush. Mix that with anger and you a got stubborn bull ready to destroy at a drop of a hat.

Do you know what they didn't count on? Her kicking at everything that moved once they pulled her off the ground. Each kick struck something, until they placed a bag over her head and swept her off her feet and stuffed her whole body into a potato sack.

Her body twisted itself into a unusual shape. Head at the bottom, hands behind back, pelvis at the very top, legs bent behind back, and feet in front of her face. In this position, she studied her feet. Dirt and mud was caked on, not to mention Kali had to breathe through her mouth just to ignore the rancid stench. She was now quite sure she had stepped in something, and it wasn't pretty.

Interestingly enough, she wasn't ready to give up yet. Most would have given up and let whatever happened happen, but even in her most vulnerable moment, she was still one step ahead.

With bound hands, she shifted them inside her pants, moving them around until she found what she was looking for. A pen. After that, it was a full challenge to splay her legs wide enough to force her hands and the pen to the rough material of the sack.

Pain clouded her senses as her right arm screamed in pain. In normal circumstances, she wouldn't be in so much pain. But now, with a fractured arm, handcuffs, and almost no space to move, she was straining herself. And what was almost worse? She would have to force her arms even farther backwards just to make a hole.

And that's exactly what she did. Almost whimpering in pain, she made herself dig the pen into the bag. Only a small hole could be seen, but she'd always take what she could get.

Pain, apparently, was her best friend today. A major migraine was making her head its new home. Stars covered her sight, forcing her to shift about. Wiggle here, struggle there and…Bingo! She was now positioned so her knee was just over the hole. The change wasn't that much, but enough to relieve some pain.

The way the person was carrying her started to change. Not to mention the steps sounded different. Her conclusion? They were changing terrain. Her solution? To press all her weight onto that small hole. But when you add the durability of the bag and the fact she only weighed 140 pounds the last time someone checked, the hole barley grew.

So she shifted even more, and a tad violently. What she got for that? A swift hit at her stomach, making her gasp strangely. And yet she still moved. Again and again she was beat for move too much, yet she didn't stop. She had been brought up to take pain, and it wasn't only Boris' 'fault'.

She didn't give up until her face was in front of the slightly bigger hole. Her position was also different, more comfortable. Technically, her knees were at the very bottom, hands still behind back, and feet by hands. With the lack of pain at her head, she began to gnaw at the bag.

All of her teeth were pointed, considering she wasn't brought up on baby food like other children. Once weaned, her parents made her eat regular food. In order to do so, her teeth had sharpened. Yes, she still had her molars for grinding, but Kali had grown up on meat.

A musky taste filled her mouth at she ripped at the bag. The process was going really slow, considering that she didn't want to be found out. But still, she had a time limit. She had to get out of the bag before her guards made it inside. If they did, most likely she would never see the light of day again, thanks to top security jail.

And finally she had a hole the size of her fist. Her fist was small, but so was the rest of her body. Now she could hear the voices of her captors clearly, and what she was hearing wasn't making her happy.

They were all commenting on how it was so easy to capture her. Her? Easy? Ha! She'd spit in their faces if she could. And one day, she would.

But those crude words angered her. Now, she didn't care if she was caught, if they noticed the hole. All she wanted was to spite them in the worst possible way, escape. And she was going to have that revenge.

Done with eating the sack, Kali decided to move around even more. She shifted until her feet were near the near the hole. But now the metal of the cuffs were digging in her wrists since she was leaning on them, bruising even more, if possible.

She held completely still for a moment before kicking and pushing with all the strength she had. The hole grew fast, but her movements had startled the guards. That meant her bag was dropped to the ground and her wrists bloodied from impact. But she didn't stop attacking the hole until her foot felt the cool breeze of fresh air. Then she wiggled her body until the rest of her leg was showing.

The rest was a tight squeeze, but she had managed to get out up to her waist before they started to react by kicking. Kali cursed quietly as she continued to wiggle out. She was confident that she'd be covered in bruises by morning. Yet, luck was on her side. Apparently she was good at getting out sacks with her hands tied behind her back since she was able to shake the bag off her head in record time.

And while the masses were stunned, Kali got up from her kneeling position on the ground and sprinted once more for the gate. She considered herself lucky, since she was close to being brought inside.

Depression tried to claw its way into her head when she realized that there was no way for her to climb over the fence once again. That and the blood was starting to get on her nerves. It kept driving her crazy to feel the substance on her wrists, making the cuffs slip and slide continuously. But that feeling went away when she saw what caused the large crashing sound.

In the fence dividing the male and female division, there was a large, Spencer-sized hole. Smiling, she shifted toward the fence. But she didn't dare let her guard down. She knew that they would try their best to get her, but their best wasn't enough. No, she wasn't saying they were dumb or she was smarter. All she was saying was that she had more experience then they.

She was correct, she could hear them getting out of their daze and shuffling about. What she didn't suspect was that they would shoot at her. Yes, it was logical, considering that she had slipped out of their grasp twice so far. But they were shooting, and she was running. She was able to keep composure enough to keep running even when the bullets got close, but no amount of self control could keep her from crying out when one skimmed across both arms.

Grey eyes teared up with pain and her voice cried out, hoarse with pain. It wouldn't be so bad if she could sit and rest, but with her running and blood pumping through her veins, she wouldn't be surprised if she bleed herself dry. Yet, she did not stop, not even pausing when her shirt got torn on the fence.

Finally, freedom was hers. Outside of both fences, air had never tasted any sweeter. But she could relax yet, she still had to find a place to hide a rest. Kali couldn't go to the decided meeting place that she and Tala had chosen, her blood we lead everyone there. So she racked her head for places she could go. And then it hit her. If she could just figure out where Brie was that day, she would be home free.

_Let me think…Today is Wednesday and Brie would be…hustling! Yeah, hustling is what she does on week days! Now all I have to do is find the bar._

While she was thinking, she didn't dare stop running. Her white clothes were colored red and the iron liquid was traveling down her body. She traveled down different alleyways, knowing that she was leaving a trail of blood behind. She could stop and rest and be caught or she could keep going and most likely bleed to death. It was no surprise to herself when she decided to to keep running to escape. She'd sooner commit suicide before being caught and brought back to that hellhole.

And then she saw a back door of a bar, a favorite of Brie's. The Silver Spider was definitely the family favorite when it came to hustling and gambling. Kali stumbled over and kicked the back door down, holding her breath against the horrid stench trying to make its home in her nose.

The bartender began to yell at her until he recognized her face. She had collapsed onto the floor, panting. Brie had rushed over so fast, it almost scared Kali when she was shaken awake. In one hand there was a pool stick and in her pocket, loads of cash.

"Don't die, we'll get help. Fred! Water down some catsup and create a fake trail so police don't come in." Brie commanded as she began ripping up her own shirt to use as bandages. The bartender nodded and left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Kali's eyes were glazed over and she just looked up at the cracked ceiling. Her breathing was labored and she had no will to even move. The pain was dulling itself and blackness was at the edge of her eyes, slowly creeping its way in. A single tear made its way down her face, cleaning off the dirt. She let herself give in to the dark, for she knew Brie would take care of her.

When she passed out, Brie hissed in anger. The silver haired girl quickly stood up and ran over to the bar counter and grabbed a bunch of rags. She wrapped the pieces of cloth around Kali's many injuries before standing up and pulling out her beyblade.

She aimed and then launched at the short chain of the handcuffs. "Eadra! Metal Talon!" The silver metal of the chain was sliced clean in half, letting Kali's hands fall apart.

"If she dares to die on me, I swear I'll give her hell when I find her." Brie stamped her foot before looking around for more rags. She had a feeling that Kali had lost a lot of blood, so keeping what she had in her body was very important.


End file.
